I Promise
by sta-r-obin Natalie XD
Summary: When Starfire becomes pregnant with Robins child, what will Slade do? Star/Rob some mentionings of Rae/BB Cy/Bee. NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! NOR WILL WE EVER
1. The Nightmare

**(A/N) Sorry for having to delet this then repost. We had some problems :( Hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed making it! Also the parts that are bolded were done by my friend Shelby and the parts that are not in bold are the parts done by me, Natalie. NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR WILL WE EVER :(! pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Bumble Bee**

It was a rainy day at Titans Tower Starfire woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window out side. As she opened her eyes she realized she was in Robins bed, they had been dating for two years. Then it hit her, she had a nightmare last night, it was horrible. She was in this world where she had watched Robin die. She was shaken up so bad she went to see him and she must have fallen asleep in his arms.

Robin walked in from the hallway, Looked over at her, and smiled. She did her best to smile back, but instead tears started to spill out of her eyes. Robin walked over to her and put his arms around her and kissed her head softly and after what seemed like hours there came a small knock at Robins door with Ravens voice following it.

"Robin, are you in there?" Raven said in her regular monotone.

"Yes" Robin said his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll be out in a minuet Raven" he continued.

"Okay Robin, just make it quick this is important" Raven said and walked away.

"Star we will talk about this later, I promise" Robin said as he kissed her softly on her lips. And with that Robin got up and walked out.

Robin walked out of his room and was **slightly surprised to find that Starfire was coming too. They were holing hands as they walked into the common room and they saw that there fellow teammates had very worried looks on there faces. Raven was the first to say something.**

"**Slade is back."**

**The look on Robins face quickly turned to surprise "how- I mean is that even possible?"**

"**I don't think so we checked his pulse, which he didn't have. So may be this is just a fake, but I am not sure" replied Raven in a slightly confused tone.**

**Robins expression turned to one of pure anger. **

"**What do you mean your not sure?!" he said as he punched his fist down on the table. "you have to be sure" he yelled, his anger directed at Raven. **

"**Dude, it isn't her fault that either Slade came back from the dead, or someone actually thinks it would be cool to try to be Slade." Beast Boy said, standing up for his girlfriend of one year.**

**Robin turned to say something to Beast Boy but Starfire stepped in. "Robin calm down" she whispered to him.**

Robin looked down.

"Look, I'm sorry its just…" he said in an ashamed voice.

"We understand" Raven assured him.

"Star are you okay?" Cyborg asked in a worried tone. Robin looked over at Star, her cheeks were a pale yellow and there were tears streaming from her now closed eyes.

"Are you okay Star?" Robin exclaimed, slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and jumped into Robins arms and cried some more.

Raven looked at Robin with Starfire still crying into is arms.

"Can I see you and Star in the hall now" Raven in a serious tone. Robin and Star walked out the OP door with Raven right behind them.

**As soon as they got out in the hallway Raven turned to Starfire and got straight to the point. **

"**Ummmm Starfire I think you pregnant." **

**Starfire gave her a questioning look.**

"**I can sense things like that and also that would explain the weird dreams."**

**Starfire looked at Robin and asked Raven how she knew about her dreams.**

**Robin quickly said "I didn't tell her" and looked at Raven for the answer**

"**Well I could sense your emotions that were caused by the dream when I walked by Robins door this Morning" Raven answered.**

"**Are you sure she is ummm… pregnant?" Robin asked uncertainly.**

"**Do you think she is?" Raven answered looking Robin straight in the eye.**

"**Well lets not tell anyone until we are for sure" said Robin.**

"**Robin why don't you go help the others search for Slade. I need to talk to Star" Raven said.**

**Robin looked at Starfire and hesitated "okay but hurry" and he walked out into the OP room.**

"**Friend Raven what is it that you wish to talk about" questioned Starfire.**

"**The possibility of you being pregnant" Raven said and walked toward her room and motioned for Star to follow. When they got to Ravens room Raven walked over to her nightstand, reached into her drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. Raven turned to Star and said "here." Starfire looked at Raven a little confused and said "what is this, friend Raven?' **

**If Raven was surprised she didn't show it and she said "a pregnancy test… you do have things like this on your planet right?"**

"**no" Starfire said. **

"**Damn it Robin" Raven muttered under her breath. "so let me guess you don't know how to use it"**

"**ummm no" **

"**go into the bathroom and pee on this end of the stick" Raven said.**

**Starfire gave her a questioning look.**

"**Just do it" Raven said.**

**Starfire went into the bathroom and came out a couple minuets later. When she came out she had a scared look on her face and exclaimed "friend Raven I fear their is something wrong with this."**

"**Why" Raven asked.**

" **Because there is a plus sign." **

"**That means your pregnant."**

Starfire looked down.

"Star, whats wrong?" Raven said in a semi-worried tone.

"Robin is not going to be very happy with me he will wish to do the breaking up and it will be all my fault, and I do not know what to do" she said inhumanely fast.

"Starfire stop. Robin will never break up with you. Trust me I know, he is happy that your pregnant because he figures that you wont leave him." Raven said.

"Are you sure friend?" Starfire said questioningly.

"I'm sure Starfire. I'm physic remember" Raven said, giving a small smile.

"I am going to tell Robin the joyous information" Starfire said about to leave.

"Star maybe I should tell him. Why don't you go get some sleep?" Raven said in a hushed tone.

"Sure friend Raven" Starfire said and walked out.

**(A/N) Hope you liked this! if we get at least 5 reveiws we will continue. Thank You for reading. This Story means a lot to me and my friend :D! sry if it takes a while for us to update i have a NASTY cut on my foot which is starting to heal (slowly, VERY SLOWLY!) I was sent to a surgen today but he said every thing is looking better :) If you have any suggestions on what to put in the next couple chapters please review and tell us! WE CANT READ MINDS :(!! stay tuned for the next chapter!!! :)**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :)**


	2. Pregnant

**(A/N) Hey!! This is our second chapter :)! Hope you enjoy this! This means a lot to us, so i hope that it will mean as much as it does to us to you! :D That was hard to keep up with LOL! ENJOY! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR WILL WE EVER :(**

**Later that day**

**There were only 2 titans in the OP room. Raven and Robin. Raven was making some tea, and Robin was taking a break from searching for Slade, and was watching Scooby Do. After Raven made her tea she went to the couch and sat down.**

"**Robin I need to tell you something about Starfire" Raven announced.**

"**What" Robin replied in a worried tone.**

"**Those dreams she's been having…. They aren't dreams they are visions" Raven said.**

"**How do you know" Robin said**

"**Robin I have visions, I know what they are like" Raven said in a definite tone. **

"**Are you positive" Robin asked in an extremely worried tone.**

"**Yes, now we need to no what they are about" said Raven**

"**I already know what they are about" Robin said in a grave tone "me dying."**

"**Did Starfire tell you this?" Raven asked uncertainly. **

"**No, Cyborg told me" Robin said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**do not get an attitude with me….. Ever" Raven said in an angry tone**

"**Sorry Raven, my girlfriend is pregnant, she having visions about me dying, and Slade came back. Wouldn't you say im having a stressful day" Robin said**

"**I understand but this is a really delicate situation, I need to be sure of everything" Raven replied**

"Is there any way to make the visions stop?" Robin asked.

"Robin you just found out you can die any moment, and your worried about Starfire having the visions, you really love her don't you" Raven said.

"Raven she's pregnant with my kid of course I love her, but that's beside the point, can you make them stop?" Robin said.

"I did some research and when Tamerans get pregnant they have visions, there's no way to stop them. At least until they happen" Raven said looking at Robin.

"We can't tell her" Robin said.

"I know" Raven replied.

**(A/N) So what do you think? review so we can no!! :) Please be critical on this and tell us what you really think of it! i love honesty. 3 WE CANT READ MINDS! :D So review now please and if we get enough then we will continue :) Stay tuned for the next chapter :P**

** Luv: Natalie and Shelby :)**


	3. Telling

**(A/N) Wow already on the third chapter :)! I never thought this would go this fast but it did :D!!!!! So enjoy i no we did making it for you! :)**

The next morning Starfire walked into the OP room trying to locate Robin. She noticed Beast Boy first and decided she would ask him.

"Friend Beast Boy where is Robin?" she said with a beaming smile painted on her face.

"His room" he replied and retired to the couch

She rushed out of the room, down the hall, and to Robins door. She knocked and said "Robin may I come in" in a timid voice.

"Yea Star" he said breaking him from his deep thought.

As she entered she saw him sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling, so she sat next to him. He took her hand in his and looked at her.

"I love you Star" he said in a definite voice.

"As I love you Robin" Starfire replied.

"Is there something wrong Star?" he asked her hoping she would say no.

"I'm scared" she said in a low voice.

"Of what?" he asked not believing what he just heard.

"Of falling asleep, I do not wish to see you die" she screamed as she busted into tears.

'I cant tell her I cant' that's all that screamed through Robins head as he held Starfire in his arms.

"Star look im fine, im right here, im not going to die I promise" he said not sure he could keep that promise.

"Robin please make them stop" she said so sadly it could make an old bitter woman cry. Robin took her chin into his hands and looked into her teary eyes

"I'm not going to die, I'm not going to leave you, I'll love you forever" he said knowing forever would be merely weeks. Raven and him had tried to find loop holes in the information, you had to die there was no way to stop it from happening, no matter what he new he was going to die. They figured out that if he didn't die the whole reason for the vision would die, which was bad because the whole reason for the visions was there baby.

"Star if anything happens though…." he started to say.

"Robin please don't leave me. I promise I'll stop crying, I'll stop everything, please just don't fight Slade please." she said before another sob broke from her mouth.

Robin looked down at the now bawling Starfire.

"Star is that what happens, I go to fight Slade and I don't come back?"

"Yes but it is different" she said barley looking up.

"Will you tell me what happens" Robin asks.

"If that is what you would like." Starfire said looking down at her stomach which was now a little bump.

Starfires "dream" Star fires .

I woke up to a damp cold floor. As I looked over my body to see if I was damaged. I noticed a long bleeding cut running along my stomach, which was now the size of a watermelon seeing as how I was due in two weeks. I put my hands on the cut, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was to deep and wouldn't stop. As I looked over I saw Robin take an incredible blow with one of birdarangs to his upper chest. I tried to scream his name as he fell to the floor, but I couldn't get my voice to work. Slade laughed at the Boy Wonder that was now laying on the floor groaning. Robin looked at me as a tear rolled down my cheek and onto the floor. Slade looked over at me and said with a menacing voice

"Now Robin, you should watch the things you love more closely, or you might just lose them" then he walked towards me and pulled out a sharp knife. Robin got up and ran towards Slade. But before he could hit him, Slade spun around and stabbed him in the chest knocking him to the ground. As if on cue the other Titans showed up and looked over the scene. I crawled over to Robin as the others turned to Slade and began the fight of there life's. I looked down at Robin, as I pulled him into my arms and ignored the pain when he touched the spot on my abdomen that was bleeding more than what it was earlier

"Star you need to get to the hospital NOW!" he said breathlessly. She looked at him, he was dieing and he still worried about me.

"Robin you can't leave me you promised" I said as I began to cry.

"Star I love you more than life, please be safe, I'm sorry I broke my promise." he said as he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"Robin you promised, you can not leave me alone, please Robin get up, please" I said as I leaned down and cried into his bloody chest.

**(A/N) Sorry our chapters are so short. We didnt think that they would be this small but like normal we were wrong :(!! REVIEW, BE CRITICAL IT HELPS!! If you have any ideas for future ideas then please let us no! WE CANT READ MINDS PEOPLE! So tell what you think about are story :)**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :)**


	4. Thoughts

**(A/N) We are so so so so so sorry this chapter is so short :(! But at least you wont have to read much..... HEHEHE...... I am really sorry about this ENJOY this short short chapter :)**

The vision scared Robin, but not for him, for Starfire. He didn't know if she would be safe with out him. After she told him the story she cuddled with, but when she almost fell asleep she got stomach pain, so he rubbed her stomach and she fell asleep, leaving Robin alone to think. Sure she would have the other Titans, but what happens when they break up? BB would have Raven, Cyborg and Bumble bee, but Star she'd be by herself until some pretty boy walked in and took his spot. It hurt to think that she would let some guy into her life with his kid. But she wouldn't be by herself though and that's all that would matter. As long as she did nothing stupid that would hurt her. She stirred in her sleep making him lose his concentration. 'she must be having the vision' he thought

"Star wake up" he whispered into her ear.

"Robin don't leave me" she screamed as she realized she was in his room. Once again tears streamed down her face, as Robin began to wipe them away, but to see more come. "Star im going to make them stop, ok? Robin said. Starfire nodded.

"Lets go see Raven" Robin said, getting up and dragging Starfire out the door.

**(A/N) So was it good or bad? wait hold on i cant hear you... Oh i no why, because you havent reviewed yet :(!! REVIEW PLEASE!! Reviews help the brain think of larger more better chapters :)!! WE CANT READ MINDS! So review and tell us what you think of our chapter :) Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :)**


	5. Sleep at Last

**(A/N) Yay its the sixth chapter! ENJOY! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR WILL WE EVER :( **

Robin stepped up to Ravens door and knocked once, twice. Then she answered.

"Come in" Raven said, already knowing who was there. Robin and Starfire entered the dark room. Raven was sitting on her bed with a now closed book sitting in front of her. She looked at Robin and waited for him to begin talking.

"We need help" Robin began "is there any way at all that we can stop these vis- dreams?"

"Well I have been doing some research, there is no way to stop them, but I can show Starfire how to block them." replied Raven.

"Okay, then when can you show her how to block them?" Robin asked eagerly.

"I can show her now, because it looks like she really needs some sleep." Raven said, some concern leaking into her normally emotionless voice. Robin nodded, turned to Starfire and kissed the top of her head and left the room. When he left the room Raven motioned for Star to take a seat on her bed, and Starfire did so.

"Okay, this is pretty simple you just go to a happy place in your mind when the dream begins." Raven said. Starfire then closed her eyes and went to her happy spot. Her happy spot was with Robin. Starfire opened her eyes.

"So if I do this when the vision begins then it will be blocked, correct?" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah, wait how long have you known that the dreams are really visions?" Raven said a bit confused.

"I have known for a long time, which makes them much worse." Starfire said, with a solemn expression on her face. And with that Starfire left the room. Star decided to go to her room to get some sleep. After Star had fallen asleep, Robin came and knocked on the door, and when she didn't answer he went into her room. Them Robin realized she was sleeping.

'Dang' he thought 'I love the peaceful expression on her face when she isn't having on of those horrible visions'. Then he quietly walked over to Starfire and sat on her bed. He started to gently stroke her hair. She stirred, and woke up.

"Sorry Star, I didn't mean to wake you up" Robin said.

"It's okay Robin. I need to ask you something. Why have you not told me that my dreams aren't dreams. They are visions. " Starfire said looking Robin in the eye.

"Star how- I mean look, don't worry about any of this. I'll take care of every thing, you the baby, and the team I've got it I promise." Robin said trying to put on a small smile but failing to do so.

"But Robin if you take care of me, the baby, and the team. Who will take care of you?" Starfire said also giving him a smile, but she had much better practice and did not fail like Robin.

"Star I'll take care of myself. I've done it since I was little, I'll do it till im old, ok I promise I have it all under control." Robin said taking her cheek in his hand and looking her in the eyes.

"Those are a lot of the promises Robin. A lot of promises that you do not have to keep. We will not do the holding of over you, I promise. And that is a promise I will keep." Starfire said leaning into his hand. **(A/N: sorry for all the promises used there it was the only way I could state that with it making sense. Read on please.) **"I love you star, but I will keep every promise I make, and I will never let go off them." Robin said leaning in slowly to kiss Starfire. "As I love you Robin" Starfire said against Robins lips.

**(A/N) Yupp well thats it. Sorry its kinda short but i promise chapter 8 and 9 will be long :) we wont be updating for a little while because my shelby is going back to her house sorry. We'll update soon. **

**Leave us reviews. And make them critical we fit to please :) WE DONT READ MINDS! so review and tell us what you think and i will get shelby back over to my house faster for the next chapter :) So stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :)**


	6. Time to Spend

**(A/N) Ok well heres the next chapter. Its very small but i promise chapter 7 and 8 will be way long! We have some funny parts coming up so yay!!! This chapter is very short but brings us into chapter 7 with a BANG!! Lol, by the way my friend has been bugging me to do this. We have stopped with the Bold and Normal thing. We didnt want you guys to think she is over working me :) So ENJOY! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR WILL WE EVER :(**

8 Months later

(**A/N there has been little attacks in these 8 months, and so Starfire has stayed at the tower with somebody while everyone else went out and fought)**

"Robin, can you help me?" Starfire screamed to the boy wonder in the kitchen of the OP room.

"Hold on Star, I'm almost done making lunch." Robin answered.

"Robin, please do hurry" Starfire said, trying to get up on her own, but failing after about the third time.

"Star, can't you just fly?" Robin asked.

"I am pregnant Robin my powers are almost useless while in the process of pregnancy" she answered as she struggled to get up again.

"Oh yeah, sorry Star I forgot." Robin said, coming to the couch to help her up. The whole team was going to have a picnic on top of the tower. They couldn't go to the park because they wanted to keep Star's pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. Robin lost a bet so he was stuck making the sandwiches for their picnic. After he helped Starfire up he finished making the sandwiches and had Starfire help him take the food up to the roof where all the other Titans were. When the got up to the roof Robin gave everyone there sandwiches and everyone spoke between bites.

"Dude, Cyborg where did you go yesterday?" Beast boy asked.

"Titans East" Cyborg said plainly.

"Why?" BB questioned.

"To see Bee, Duh" Cy said.

"Are you guys together" Beast boy asked.

"No, I went to see her for no reason." Cyborg said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sarcasm is my thing" Raven said, and everyone burst out in laughter. Then the alarm went off and they all rushed down to see who was attacking the city.

**Sry it was so short! Im also sorry for the Cliff Hanger, but we want you to keep on reading lol! Welp the next chapter should be coming soon. So stay tuned for it! REMEMBER WE CANT READ MINDS! So review! **

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :)**


	7. Author Note

**(A/N) Sorry we have not written in a while. We are behind on chapters, and we have not yet had time to type up the next chapter. We will hopefully be posting a chapter in a couple of days. We are sorry for the inconvenience. We are writing chapter 10, and at this very moment we have writer block and it seems our plan for the story is not working out for our pleasure. So we hope that you will forgive us for this longish wait. So stay tuned for the next chapter :) (When ever that will be)**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby**

**P.S.- You guys are a huge help. We are having a part in this story were beast boy and Starfire have some alone time, and will be having a conversation of some sort, any ideas of what they could possibly talk about?!?!?**

**Thank you for your help, and remember we can't read your mind for ideas, so review for us please. We will take every idea we get under consideration. **


	8. The Attack

**(A/N) Wow your finally getting an update! Sorry it took us so long, but dont expect on some time this weekend. Because we have to go to Shelby's sisters house :) so read on, remember this took us a long time to Update, so dont b to ruff on us! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, NOR WILL WE EVER.... OR ANY THING ELSE WE MENTION IN THIS STORY! :(**

As soon as they got down into the OP Room the happiness of the day was gone because they saw who was attacking the city. Terra. The one person they didn't have time for, at least not right now. She smiled when she saw the surprised look on their faces; she knew she had their attention. Though one of the faces didn't have any thing other than hatred written all over it. Raven glared at the face on the over sized TV screen.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Terra asked.

"Not at all" Raven said with a disgusted voice. All the titans were never this shocked in their lives. Raven was the one on the team to hate easily, but to hear her act like this was amazing. As Terra looked around she caught Starfire in the corner of her eyes. As she looked upon Starfire, she knew for a fact that Starfire was pregnant. Figuring she could take advantage of this moment, she did.

"Wow Robin, look what you did." Terra said with a small evil laugh.

"Shut up" Robin snarled.

"Why don't you come down town and make me." Terra challenged in a play full tone. The boy wonder was all for this.

"Titans Go" Robin yelled, knowing that this was probably a trap. Every one ran for the door including Starfire. But before Starfire made it to the door Robin grabbed her small wrist, and turned her around.

"Star where do you think you're going" Robin said in a serious tone.

"Well you guys can surely not take her out without my assistance, and no one will be staying here with me." Starfire said looking down.

"Star your pregnant… With our kid, do you really think I would let you fight Terra?" Robin said realizing for the third time that he really was going to be a father in a couple of weeks.

"Robin, I will not let you do the fighting alone." Starfire said with a pout.

"Star, I have our friends, nothing will happen to me I promise, and its you I'm worried about" Robin said a little faster than planned.

"You do not really care do you?" Star said in a hurt tone.

"No star, I care and you know that, I just don't have time right now. I will talk about this when we return, and we will return. So don't worry." Robin said turning to leave.

"Robin will you ever have time to spend with me and our baby?" Starfire said before he made it out the door. Robin turned around slowly. She had hit him hard with that. And she knew it.

"Starfire why would you ask me something you already know the answer to. Of course I'll have time to spend with you and our baby. But right now I'm needed, not only by the city, but also by our friends. Just sit down and watch some TV and I'll be back in an hour. Then we'll spend some time together and talk." He said as he ran out of the room and into the hall. As the door shut, she walked over to the couch and took a seat, flipped the TV on, and started watching something about hotdogs.

AT THE FIGHT!!! LUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUV

When the Titans had arrived at the scene they saw Terra leaning up against a wall as she pretended to check a watch and said

"Took you long enough." Terra looked over at the leader and also said,

"Where's Starfire. You didn't leave her alone, did you?"

"Titans plan A GO!" Robin shouted.

As 'Plan A' went into action, Cyborg took hold of Beast Boys ankles and spun him around as fast as he possibly could and let go. Beast Boy flew into the air towards their target. Before hitting Terra, Beast Boy changed into a Rhino and almost hit Terra but she had thought fast and made a rock wall between her and the flying Rhino, and fell to the ground unconscious. As Robin watched the plan fail, he swore and screamed "Plan B."

The boy wonder got directly in front of Terra, as Cyborg snuck up behind her. Robin threw the Bird-A-Rang he had ready, at Terra. While doing so Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the girl, missing her only by inches, but nailing Robin right in the chest and knocking him unconscious. But when Terra had moved the Bird-A-Rang aimed at her had also missed its target and hit Cyborg in the head making him crash into a brick wall. Raven watched the two titans fail, and decided to take matter in her own hands.

"Plan C." Raven said with a smirk as she teleported under the ground and reappeared behind the clueless Terra.

BACK AT THE TOWER!!!!

LUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUV

Starfire was still watching the program about hotdogs, when she heard the door behind her open and close. Figuring the titans had fought fast, and ended it with a victory she turned around, with a struggle of course. When she looked around she had to close and reopen her eyes to believe who was in their living room. Slade. Slade walked towards Starfire and said

"Hello Starfire, what a pleasure it is to finally see you, I mean no one has seen you in months, and I can see why now. What has our little Robin done to you." Slade said in a menacing voice. Starfire scrambled to her feet, but while doing so, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Slade noticed her discomfort right away.

"Careful my dear, I don't want any thing to happen to you… not yet." He said with an evil laugh.

Starfire grabbed her communicator and flipped it open. "Robin! Robin! Please answer me! Slade is in the Tower! ROBIN!" Starfire screamed into it.

But before any one could even answer her, Slade grabbed the communicator, and turned it into scrap metal. Starfire looked at the metal that now lay on the floor, and looked over at the evil man who stood only a couple of inches away.

"Get away from me Slade, Robin will not stand for this" Starfire screamed with fear dripping from every word.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear. I'm teaching Robin a valuable life lesson here. He will thank me for this later." Slade said grabbing Starfire's wrist roughly, which would probably leave a nice bruise later.

"What kind of a lesson would that be. Oh let me do the guessing… how to kick your ass." Starfire said, then screamed at Slade tightened his grip on her wrist until it made a cracking noise.

"No. It's to learn to keep the things he loves dearly, close to him. Instead of being a stupid, pathetic, little hero and losing every thing he loves." Slade whispered in Starfire's ear. Slade then hit Starfire on the head making her fall to the floor with a soft thud knocking her unconscious. Slade picked her up with out a struggle and walked over to the counter leaving a note on it, then walked out the door.

**(A/N) SOOO..... How did you like it? Oh wait i didnt hear what you said... Oh i no why! Because you havent reviewed yet so get started please! WE CANT READ MINDS! So we really hoped you enjoyed this. I'm really sorry for such the long wait! THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! **

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby XD**


	9. Author Note 2

**(A/N) Sorry we have not updated in a long time. I know you were probably hoping for another chapter, but sadly this is just an author note. Me and Shelby have a huge problem on are hands right now. I no what you are thinking, so does most of the world. But to us our problem is big. If you wish to no what the problem is i will tell you. **

**The next door neighbors, (living across from Shelby that is) had a 1 month old kitten. (were not really sure how old the kitten is, but thats an estiment) The kitten had showed up about a month ago, though they never took it to the vet, which means that they would have no papers making it legally they'res, when Shelby and I dicovered the kitten it had a small hairband around its nack, which in fact could kill it if say the kitten got it cought on a tree branch or just the kitten grew. which they tend to do. so we had taken the hair band off the kittens neck and decided to take it home because it was in the middle of a very busy street were boats head down to the peirs. That night we went to the neighbors about it. The man who answered the door told us that we could take the kitten, if his aunt said it was ok. But thats were he messed up, the kitten is not legally his like i said before so who ever the kitten wishes to go with is up to the kitten. But instead of leaving the kitten out side for another night we decided to take the kitten inside, maybe so we could pamper to it, or just because it was that tiny that it wouldnt survive another night on its on outside in the heat. When we took the kitten in we fed it WET KITTEN FOOD!! now you have to remember this kitten was living with these people for a month now, so you would think they would have fed it. WRONGO!! the kitten ate a whole can of wet cat food, and drank tons of water. We decided to let the cat sleep in the room with a litter box. (which it already knew how to use, because we taught it) the next day we gave it a bath in a sink because it was loaded in flees, after that we fed it again, and gave it more water. the kitten stayed with us for about 3 to 4 days and we became very attached to it. Today the neighbors came and took it back. We are trying to figure a way to get the kitten back, so if you will please give us some time. we will post up another chapter soon. thank you**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :( **


	10. The Capture

**(A/N) Well people, short and sweet! Here you have it so..... GET READING................. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? Enjoy :)**

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Raven said as she surrounded Terra with her black energy and threw her against the wall. She heard Terra's arm snap as it hit the wall, which dramatically weakened Terra's powers. Terra met Ravens glare and said "Good bye Raven, its been fun taking down your team mates." Then Terra disappeared into the ground. Raven quickly ran back to everyone to see if they were fine. As soon as Robin got up he started to go back towards the tower, to be with Starfire, and the rest of them followed behind Robin.

When they got back to the Tower, Robin ran up into the common room. He expected to see Starfire sitting on the couch watching TV, but instead there was broken metal on the floor, and a note on the table. Then rest of the Titans walked in the room.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked once he saw the mess on the floor.

"Where's Sta.." Beastboy said but never finished his sentence once he walked in the room. Cyborg walked over to the broken communicator on the floor.

"That was Stars communicator." Cyborg said. Robin nodded and walked over to the note and read it what it had to say.

_How many times do I have to tell you Robin, keep the things you love close at hand and not so far away?_

_I hope your last words that you said to her were nice._

_-Slade_

Robin dropped the note and slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it in half.

"He has her!" Robin yelled. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg nodded, already knowing who "he" was.

"Calm down" Raven commanded.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down? Slade has Starfire!" Robin yelled, his voice growing louder with each word.

"You don't think I know that?" Raven said in a furious tone.

"Ill check the systems to find out if I can track her" Cyborg said as he walked over to the computer. Robin sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault." He said. Beastboy walked over and sat down by Robin.

"It wasn't your fault" Beastboy said.

"I wasn't here to protect her, and to make this even worse, we had a fight before we left." Robin said as he looked down at the remains of his girlfriends communicator.

"Dude, what could you have done, protect her, and what if she would have gotten hurt anyway." Beastboy said, looking over at Robin.

3:00 AM

All the Titans lay asleep in there beds all but for one. Robin was wide-awake, searching for his reason of being. The reason he was Robin. Starfire. While was waiting for a file to pop up, a face appeared on the screen. A face he knew all to well. It was Slade.

"Robin, it is good to see you again." Slade said in a evil voice.

"Where's Starfire" Robin demanded.

"Patience Robin, do you really want to upset the man who is holding your pregnant girlfriend?" Slade said.

"Just tell me where she is, and maybe I'll go easy on you" Robin spat at Slade. As Robin waited to hear what Slade would say next, he heard Starfire scream in pain in the back round, and then the screen went black.

**(A/N) Well was it good? I no it was really short, but you no times are tough right now... lol sorry I had to put that in there :) so please Review :) thanks **

**P.S.- The next chapter should be up in a couple of days because we already have it typed up :) so grab a seat and hold on tight because your in for a bumpy ride :) **

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby XD**


	11. Its a Promise that MUST be kept

**(A/N) Welp we told you we would have it up in a day or two :) lol! You should be very happy i (Natalie) have HomeWork in every class, including Gym? any way we hope you enjoy :)**

_**Promise**__- A declaration that something will or will not be done_

Robin hit the button that would trigger the alarm and wake up all of the Titans. The Titans all were down from there rooms in a matter of seconds. Robin tracked down where Slade was. Then he turned to the Titans and said "Slade's base is in the southern part of Jump City. I'm sending the coordinates to your communicators now. TITANS GO!!!" then he ran out of the room, followed by every one else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Starfires POV **

I woke to the sound of punching. At least that's what I think it was. When I finally opened my eyes, I knew this all to well, concrete floor, cut stomach, and the fight. I had to change this. NOW!!

"Robin stop, this is it. Please stop." I screamed in a voice that didn't sound like me, my normal happy voice, my confident voice, and the voice that could make anyone smile. But now it brought tears to my eyes and the confidence was gone and the smile would never touch my lips. I was scared.

"Star remember my promise I made, I plan on keeping it." Robin said, barely looking over at me. I had to get up, I had to help, but I couldn't. My stomach hurt too much. Then I heard it, the line I had heard many times in my visions. It rang through my head, sending chills down my spine. I got up with strength that I didn't even know I had. I was in pain, yes, but if I let Robin die then I would be pain forever. The pain of being alone. Robin looked at me through eyes of terror **(A/N)(behind the mask of coarse LOL!!!) **as Slade pulled out a knife and walked towards me. But like many times before Robin ran towards Slade getting ready to kick him, but Slade turned towards Robin and Stabbed him in the chest, making tears fall from my eyes. My head rushed through what had just happened as I ran towards him, ignoring the fact that the other Titans had arrived, just as I had known they would. I fell to the ground and waited for him to touch my stomach then say that last line, but he couldn't. He promised.

"Robin you.. You…. you promised…. Please." I said while tears ran down my face, each time making a new trail for others to follow.

"Star…… you need to…. get to the hospital….. now." He said to her, for what seemed like the millionth time.

" Robin please don't go, I can't, I won't be truly alive without you." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He went to open his mouth but I cut in.

"Don't, please do not say your sorry for breaking your promise and that you love me, because if you truly love me then you will not leave me to be alone." I said. Then when I thought this couldn't get worse, he closed his eyes and took his last breath. I put my head on his bloody chest and started sobbing into his lifeless body. Raven walked up to me and Robins lifeless body and got down on her knees beside Starfire.

"Starfire, it's okay. He will only be gone for a little bit longer." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" I said between sobs.

"I found a spell in one of my spell books that will bring him back to life." Raven explained. Starfire looked down at Robins lifeless body.

"When can we do it?" Starfire asked quietly.

"We have to do it before he crosses over, so that means we have about 24 hours." Raven said. Starfire nodded.

"Okay team, we need to get Robin and Starfire home," Cyborg said, stepping in as the temporary team leader. He picked up Starfire and headed to the T car along with Beastboy. Raven teleported Robin to the tower so she could perform the spell.

U thought he died; u thought he died; u thought he died; u thought he died!!!

**1 hour later **

**Robins POV ;)**

He woke up to someone talking. It was Cyborg.

"He should be okay, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up" Cyborg said.

"When will he wake up?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, I hope it's soon" Cyborg said in a concerned tone. He realized they were talking about him so he tried to open his eyes, and with some effort he succeeded. Robin looked around the room and realized he was in Titans Tower medical wing, and Starfire was in a bed next to him.

"How is Starfire?" Robin asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Cyborg jumped with surprise and turned his attention to Robin.

"Starfire and the baby are both okay. Starfire had to get 13 stitches for the cut across her stomach but she's alright." Cyborg said and after a brief pause added "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Im just worried about her." Robin answered. Then pointed at Starfire.

**(A/N) Well i hope you liked it :) we should have the next Chapter up in a couple of days if Shelby will type it up, but i think I (Natalie) have to give her my green notebook but im not gonna hand that to her in the middle of a crowded hallway of high skool :) Lol! so REVIEW, PLEASE :) **

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby XD**


	12. Departure

**(A/N) Heyy people :) Long time no TALK :D Lol any way i hope you didnt forget about us :( sry for the long wait. what with HIGHSKOOL, BOYS, DRAMA, FIST FIGHTS, GYM, AND FACEBOOK :) any way ENJOY :P**

It was the day after the big fight with Slade when Robin was allowed to leave the Medical Wing of the Tower. But Starfire still had to stay in the med. Wing so Robin spent most of his time in there with her. In a couple days Robin would have to leave Starfire to go to Titans East. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were going to help Titans East fix their tower, because it had been trashed by some of their villains. Beastboy had to stay back with Starfire because it was his turn. The team had been taking turns staying with Starfire during battles and other things.

MARRYMAYMARRYMAYMARRYMAYMARRYMAYMARRYMAYMARRYMAY

_**Couple days later**_

Today was the day Robin had been dreading, the day he had to leave Starfire. The ride to Titans East was a 7-hour ride. So it would be 7 hours to get there, they would help out for about 4 hours, then a 7-hour ride back, so he would be away for about 18 hours.

Right before Robin went to get on the T ship he went to the med wing to tell Star good-bye. When he got there he kissed her gently on the lips and said

"I love you."

"As I love you." Star replied. Robin smiled and walked out into the hallway. He saw Beastboy in the hall.

"Beastboy, you better take care of Starfire while I'm gone. I know what you did in Ravens room last week and if something bad happens to Starfire while I'm gone then I will tell Raven." Robin threatened.

"Don't worry dude, I'll take care of her and PLEASE don't tell Raven that I dressed up in her clothes!" BB begged.

"Okay" Robin said satisfied, and walked away. Beastboy walked away and turned the corner and almost ran right into Raven. Her arms were crossed, her hood was up and she was glaring at Beastboy.

"So what did you do last week in my room?" Raven questioned

"Ummmm…. Please don't kill me… I dressed up in your clothing." Beastboy said hesitantly. Much to his surprise, Raven didn't make a big deal out of it.

"How did you look?" Raven said, with a smirk on her face.

"Not as good as you, babe!" Beastboy said with a smile on his face. Raven blushed and started to walk away.

"I love you." BB said. Raven stopped.

"I love you too." Raven replied and then continued down the hall.

UNSUREUNSUREUNSUREUNSUREUNSUREUNSUREUNSUREUNSUREUNSURE

_**Later**_

Beast boy and Starfire were sitting on top of the tower as they watched their lovers and friends leave for Titans East. BB blew Raven a kiss and she rolled her eyes and put up her hood to hide her blush. And Starfire waved good-bye to Robin. Then the T-ship took off.

"I am not feeling very well, may we go inside please?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Beast boy said as he helped Starfire up and they went downstairs into the common room. They sat on the couch and flipped on the TV and began to watch Codename: Kids Next Door. Since it was still very early Starfire and Beast boy ended up falling asleep. They both woke up 7 hours later to the sound of Beast boy's communicator. Beast boy flipped open the communicator to reveal Cyborg's face.

"We're at Titans East." Cyborg said.

"Okay" Beastboy said, still half asleep. Then Robins face appeared on the screen.

"How's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"She's fine dude, just relax." BB said and then closed his communicator. It was about lunchtime so Beastboy asked Star if she was hungry, of coarse she was. So he got up and made a tofu hotdog for himself and a regular hotdog for her. When he was finished he brought the food over to the couch and they began to eat.

"So… Did you guys ever tell Batman?" Beastboy asked.

"No, we have not yet told the Batman" Starfire answered.

"Hahaha that's going to be funny" BB said. A little while later Starfire said

"Ummmm not to do the alarming of you but… I think I am having the baby."

"Haha, funny Star" BB said.

"I am not trying to be the funny." Starfire said.

"Holy crap… Can't you wait or something?" Beastboy asked in an alarmed tone.

"I do not think so." Starfire said. Beastboy opened the communicator.

"Beastboy calling anyone."

"Yeah Beastboy" Robin said in an un-amused tone.

"Beastboy calling anyone other then Robin."

"What did you do?" Robin asked in an angry tone.

"I didn't do anything, it's what she did." Beastboy said quickly.

"What happened?" robin questioned.

"Starfire's having the baby." Beast boy answered.

"Can't she just wait or something?" Robin said, alarmed.

"That's what I said. But she said she doesn't think so." BB said.

"This is just great. We're coming home now." Robin said.

"I don't think she can wait that long." Beastboy said.

"I don't expect her to." Robin said and then Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Star's having the baby" Beast boy told Cyborg.

"Crap… Is she in the medical wing?" Cyborg asked.

"No you said she could stay in the common room."

"Well I also said that she wasn't going to have the baby till we got back, but I don't think that's going to happen now." Cyborg said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Beastboy asked in an alarmed tone.

"Well you could try to get her down to the hospital or you could do this all yourself. But I don't think Robin's going to like either choice. Especially the first choice." Cyborg said.

"I don't think I like the second choice." BB said.

"Well at least try to get her to the medical wing." Cyborg growled.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later" BB said, then closed the communicator.

"So Star… any chance you can get down to the med. wing?" Beastboy asked.

"No, I do not think so" Star said in a pained tone.

"Ummmm… I got an idea!" BB said as he ran out of the room. A couple minutes later he entered the room and had a wheel chair. Somehow Starfire magically got into the wheel chair and they made it to the med. wing.

TOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWNTOWN

_**Back with the other Titans**_

Cyborg and Robin entered Titans East common room. Raven, Bee, Aqua Lad, Speedy, and mas y menos were all in the room.

"Sorry guys, but we have to cut our visit short, Star's having the baby." Cyborg announced.

"Now?" Raven asked in an alarmed tone.

"Yes, now." Robin said in an angry tone, and Raven gave him a dirty look. Cyborg kissed Bee goodbye and then they all got into the T ship and headed home.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELO

_**Back with Starfire and Beast boy**_

Starfire was finally in the bed in the medical wing. BB opened his communicator.

"Beastboy calling Cyborg." Cyborgs face appeared on the screen.

"Hey we just left Titans East."

"How long is it going to take you guys to get here?" BB asked.

"7 hours give or take a few minutes."

"What the heck am I supposed to do until then?" BB asked, in a worried tone.

"What I tell you to" Cyborg responded.

"So you were serious about what you said earlier?" BB verbalized.

"You mean about delivering the baby, yeah I was serious," Cy said.

"That's just great." BB said sarcastically. Then Robins face appeared on the screen.

"How is she doing?" Robin asked.

"Hold on" BB said. "How are you doing?" BB asked Starfire. Starfire let out a small scream.

"Does that answer your question?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah" Robin said in a dreadful tone. In the back ground Beast boy heard Raven say

"Not to interrupt your conversation, but there is a little blonde bitch flying this way."

"Ok, Raven and I will take care of this. Cyborg you stay on the communicator with Beastboy." Robin commanded. Then Cyborgs face replaced Robins on the screen.

"Do you think they can take her?" Beast boy asked timidly.

"Definitely, Robin and Raven are pissed, and Raven really hates Terra." Cyborg said confidently.

FOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOOTFOO

_**At the fight**_

Robin and Raven got out of the T-ship as Terra approached. Robin threw a couple bird-a-rangs at her to get her attention. When Terra's attention was directed at Robin, who was dodging rocks, Raven muttered her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and Terra's body was encased in black energy, but before her arms were covered she threw the gigantic rock she was standing on at the T-ship. Raven let Terra fall, as the T-ship began to _**decrease**_ from the sky. Everyone, including Cyborg, braced for impact. Luckily everyone was okay, but the T-ship was wrecked1 and they couldn't find Terra.

"HELLO, there is an emergency over here" BB said.

"Sorry, we just fell from the sky" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"How long will it be till you can get here?" Beast boy asked.

"A very long time" Cy replied. "I got to go BB I'll talk to you in a couple of minutes." And then the communicator screen went blank.

**KEVINSMEANKEVINSMEANKEVINSMEANKEVINSMEANKEVINSMEANKEVIN**

_**Back at the tower**_

Beastboy closed the communicator and turned to Starfire.

"How long till they can get here?" Starfire asked in a pained tone.

"Well Cyborg said…. A very long time." Beastboy said hesitantly.

"Ugh, this is definitely not going to be good, friend Beastboy." Starfire said.

**(A/N) Welp what did you think? Ok your probably wondering why that word (decrease) was like underlined bold and slanted, well it was because my friend Kevin said that it didnt sound right in that sentence?? I think it sounds wonderful!?!? What do you think?? please tell me in a Review.. O and me and shelby have decided to ask for help. we have to write what happens next and so were taking help from YOU!! so dont be stupid tell us what you think should happen in a review or a private message :)**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby XD**


	13. Reviews

Hey!! I know are probably like "Man I thought yall updated" NOPE!! Hah. Were just going to take some time to say thanks to all our people who reviewed so here we go 

Austin-1

Honeylove90-3

Slarpee127-1

None of youre bissnes-1

Magic angel101-1

Mrsdave-1

Monique2221-1

Animehearter-1

Alexzjohnsonfan23-1

Ourlittlekevin-1 (that's our BEST FRIEND by the way)

Sparkle-court-1

Emilee-is-AWESOME-1

Star of airdrie-2

Starfire10535-2

Nightlife's noon-2

Paintedwonders-1

Good Graces-3

Fidelity-1

Starfire1994-2

ROBIN+STARFIRE=FAN-1

Maddie-2

Mo mo-1

AND LAST BUT DEFFINATLY NOT LEAST, OUR GRAND REVIEW WINNER, AND THE ONE THE ONLY……………………..

Sparklebluelemon… with the number of 9 reviews ;D awesome job and big THANKS from Natalie and Shelby XD

Luv: Natalie and Shelby XD

p.s.- next chapter should be out in a couple of days :D so get ready thanks for the reviews with the ideas we greatly enjoyed it

: )


	14. Bad News

**(A/N) Welp this i think is the shortest chapter..... GET OVER IT!! WERE WORKING HARD HERE!! just kidding guys take a joke!! LOL! any way its only a filler chapter and I Promise (no pun intended) there will b more on the way! SO ENJOY!**

_**With Cyborg, Robin, and Raven**_

Cyborg was in the T-ship talking to Beast boy, Robin was fixing the T-ship, and Raven was outside with Robin. Cyborg was talking to Beast boy when he heard glass breaking in the back round.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade!" Beast boy said in an alarmed tone, then the screen went blank.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled, looking distraught.

"What happened?" Robin asked, because he could hear Cyborg yelling.

"Uhhh.. Nothing, just keep fixing the T-ship." Cyborg said. Robin just shrugged his shoulders and continued working. Raven, who had been reading Cyborg's thoughts, went over to him.

"Why aren't you telling him?" Raven asked.

"Because there isn't anything we can do about it. Why have him worry?" Cyborg whispered as he looked over at the boy wonder, who was yelling at the broken T-ship.

"You better hope Beast boy can handle this." Raven said and went back over to Robin.

**HELOVESMENOTHELOVESMEHELOVESMENOTHELOVESMEHELOVESM**

_**At the Tower**_

Beast boy looked over as 'Slade' crashed through the window of the medical wing.

"Slade" Beast boy said as he dropped his communicator and stood in his battle stance.

"What do you want?" Beast boy asked in a bitter tone.

"The Baby." Slade said.

"Your not getting it without a fight" Beast boy growled, then turned into a T-Rex and pushed 'Slade' out the window. As Beast boy fought what he thought was Slade, the real Slade scaled down the side of the Tower and slipped into the broken window of the medical wing. Slade snuck up behind Starfire with a needle.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little" Slade whispered in Starfire's ear, and stuck the needle into her arm and Starfire instantly became drowsy.

**(A/N) Well what do u think?? short i no but just please give us a chance to write some more :) welp leave a comment and we would love some love :)**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby XD**


	15. death

As soon as Slade got away with Starfire, the "Slade" Beast Boy was fighting exploded mid-fight.

"Did I win?" Beast Boy asked. As he got up to the half-destroyed med wing he saw that Starfire wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Beast boy yelled as he frantically rushed out into the hallway and he didn't see her.

"Duh, she can't walk, why would she be out here?" He ran back into the room and with a little hope he looked under her pillow. Then he FINALLY pulled out his communicator to tell the other Titans the news.

_**Starfires POV**_

I tried to open my eyes but the pain was horrific. The only things that were going through my head were:

What is Slade doing?

Will I be okay? And most importantly

Will the baby be okay?

_**With Robin, Raven, and Cyborg**_

Robin heard his communicator go off and pulled it out, thus opening it.

"Hey Beast boy, how's Starfire?"

"Hey, I need to talk to Cyborg."

"He is busy. What's Wrong?"

"There is a… problem." Beast boy said hesitantly.

"What's wrong" Robin demanded.

"Let me talk to Cyborg."

"What the hell is wrong"

"Slade… kinda took… Starfire."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KINDA??? DID HE TAKE HER OR NOT???" then Cyborg interrupted.

"The T-ship is fixed," he announced.

"Thank God," BB muttered. "Now you guys can come home."

"We will be home as soon as possible, don't screw anything else up." Robin commanded as the screen went black.

_**With Beast boy**_

Beast boy set the communicator down and laid down on the bed. He put his head in his hands and said "oh my God"

_**Couple Hours Later**_

Beast boy was pacing in the OP room waiting for Robin, Raven, and Cyborg to return. Finally, they arrived.

"Thank God you guys are here." BB exclaimed.

"Raven, Cyborg go check the security cameras, I'll go try to track down Slade, and Beast boy just try to stay out of the way." Robin demanded.

"Ya know I can do something to help right?" Beast boy asked.

"Make snacks"

"Okay, Tofu for everyone!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Man, nobody wants Tofu" Cyborg stated.

"I do" BB protested.

"Get to work" Robin snarled. Everybody began ther long search.

_**3 AM**_

Robin was working at the computer, while all the other Titans were sound asleep. Robin put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this" Robin muttered.

"Well you better" a voice Robin knew all to well said. "tsk tsk tsk Robin." Robin jumped out of the chair and spun around as the chair fell to the floor.

"Slade" He snarled. "Where is she?"

"Do you think she is in Heaven or Hell?" slade said with an icy chill.

"what do you mean?" robin demanded.

"well she's dead my dear boy." slade said with an evil laugh.


	16. Author Note 3

well its been a while since we've updated. we are very sorry.

i have problems with the guy i like (love) very much and things aren't working out at all the way any of us (shelby, kevin, justin, and me) wanted. so excuse me and shelby for not updating. we have made a HUGE promise that either spring vacation or summer vacation we will be finishing I Promise. we are VERY sorry.


End file.
